


Manage Your Fractions

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anime, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Male Character, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Het Relationship, Chocolate, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Het and Slash, Homework, Humor, Inspired by Art, Love Stories, Love Triangles, M/M, Mathematics, Multi, Oblivious, Romance, School, Slash, Surprises, Tutoring, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Committed to tutoring Motomiya Daisuke in math, Takaishi Takeru almost misses his own birthday. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	Manage Your Fractions

Manage Your Fractions

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Shout-out to ISEE iSEE Handcrafted Icy Desserts, where I was while brainstorming this. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Daisuke x Takeru. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

Committed to tutoring Motomiya Daisuke in math, Takaishi Takeru almost misses his own birthday.

* * *

When Ogremon – sorry, when _the teacher_ – announced he was assigning a tutor to keep him from falling behind, Motomiya Daisuke rubbed his hands together, pre-emptively convinced he’d be receiving one-on-one homework help from Hikari.

To his disappointment, he got stuck with Takaishi Takeru instead. The same guy who stood between him and the girl he desperately wanted to ask out. A frustrating switcheroo compounded by Takeru’s selfless and genuine efforts to see him improve, and the empathy he showed when Daisuke forgot to change his denominators or simplify.

“Can you stop reading over my shoulder? It’s throwing off my concentration!”

Takeru excused the intrusion, sitting on the desk next to his, a pen held loosely in his fingers. Prepared to circle any errors a reinforcing green, rather than a punishing red.

Not once during their afterschool sessions had Takeru called him dumb. He guided him through the math problems, no matter how many times Daisuke needed to repeat an equation.

Daisuke found he was also trying hard to earn Takeru’s respect. Normally, he reserved such dedication for wowing Hikari. Which meant he either comprehended the importance of bumping up his test scores, or the four extra hours a week spent reviewing fractions with Takeru were making him a shade gay.

Holy, Daisuke wished he could shut Takeru up. Skip arithmetic, and seal those lips. _There_ was some tutoring he could support!

But he was getting ahead of himself.

“Takeru.”

“What is it, Daisuke-kun? Are you having trouble solving Q. 10?”

“Hold your hands out for a sec?”

The blond did as he asked. “Like this?”

Goggle Boy passed him sweets. And then, at a velocity overtaking Magnamon’s devolution, he packed his things and raced away. “See ya!”

“Huh? He’s acting strange…”

Two cubes of milk chocolate. Daisuke wrote “Happy Birthday” on one’s wrapper, and “Stupid” on the other.

“What is this?” Takeru blushed. “Daisuke-kun, wait up!”

“Don’t follow me, stupid!”


End file.
